<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Scene: Sakura Gets Stabbed by happyisahabit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335038">Missing Scene: Sakura Gets Stabbed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit'>happyisahabit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Gen, Kakashi cares for his students, Kakashi panics internally, Missing Scene, POV Hatake Kakashi, PTSD implied, Sakura gets clinical and dismissive of her own injuries, happyfanart, kazekage rescue arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kakashi notices his student has a suspicious set of tears in her vest after fighting Akasuna no Sasori and comes to disturbing conclusions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Scene: Sakura Gets Stabbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just was irritated that no one found out or asked about Sakura getting ran through by a poisoned blade and then Chiyo giving up some of her life force for her to live...</p><p>It's been like fifteen years since I wrote Naruto fic (no I'm not telling you where it is bc it's bad) so please cut me a break. This is NOT KakaSaku; Kakashi's concern is in the capacity as her team leader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi sank to the grass wearily, the headache from using Kamui so extensively still raging. Team Gai stood around him with Neji as sentry. Ahead, Lady Chiyo and Naruto stood near where Sakura held her hands over the lifeless body of the Kazekage. Her gloves were stuffed away and there was not even a hint of the aqua glow of medical chakra.</p><p>It would have been pointless in any case. He could not hear a heartbeat from the redhead just as he was certain that Sakura could not feel a pulse nor any chakra moving through Gaara’s coils. What a long day, made longer by the death of a comrade. Another black mark against Kakashi to add to those he’d already lost, but this time, it is his subordinates who feel the most pain. The tears freely falling from Naruto’s eyes threaten to reopen old wounds of his own, but Kakashi forces himself to focus and stay as steady a presence as he could be from his spot on the ground.</p><p>His eyes naturally move back to Sakura when she stands. They widen as the Sharingan passively memorizes the tears in her vest. The red color obscures any blood stains and her movements were not tense when they traveled, so he hadn’t noticed her injuries. The tear at her side is a wide slice, the skin smooth and unbroken beneath it. No doubt she had been able to heal that herself with the level of skill he had witnessed in the hospital. That is not the one, however, that gives him pause.</p><p>No, Kakashi is far more interested in how Sakura survived the stab wound to the abdomen. The placement is uncanny and- she turns her back to him to watch Lady Chiyo step forward- ihe sees the tear’s twin on her back. Run through with a katana, most likely, and definitely in a vital spot, precise and a surefire killing blow. Kakashi has killed enough people in Black Ops using exactly that method to know. </p><p>Sakura does not have the Strength of One Hundred Seal. Sasori as a puppetmaster was likely to have doused all of his weapons in the same foul poison he had used on Kankuro, or worse. So how…?</p><p>The blue glow and burst of chakra from Lady Chiyo steals his attention. Sakura’s familiarity with what should be classed as a Forbidden Technique makes it all click together.</p><p>If possible, Kakashi sinks further into the ground, wishing it could just swallow him whole.</p><p>Yes, they had recovered the body of the Kazekage as was their mission.</p><p>Yes, they had taken out two members of Akatsuki to their knowledge.</p><p>Yes, he had been able to suppress the Nine-Tails’ Cloak with Jiraiya’s seal.</p><p>Yes, it was possible that the mission could end with the Kazekage alive, but at the cost of Lady Chiyo’s life, however willingly given.</p><p>Yet, it could have easily been Sakura, laid out dead next to Gaara.</p><p>The grass tears in between his fingers. When Lady Chiyo and Naruto finish the jutsu, Sakura catches the woman with one hand and presses the other to Gaara’s chest. She confirms through misty eyes and a nod of her head that his heart beats again. Neji quietly reports from somewhere behind Kakashi that the Kazekage’s chakra sluggishly pumps through his system once again. Naruto takes a seat at his friend’s side as Sakura gently carries Chiyo away from the group. </p><p>He cannot ask her for her report now. To ask her to let the dying woman alone would be cruel. Kakashi tilts his head back, trying to ignore the boneless feeling of chakra depletion and the way it makes his head swim. “Neji-kun.”</p><p>The Hyuuga kneels at his side after a moment. “Yes, Kakashi-sensei?” he asks quietly, trying to not interrupt the solemn air.</p><p>“On your way to the rendezvous point, were you able to take stock of the battle site at the cavern?”</p><p>“You mean where Sakura and Lady Chiyo were fighting? Of course, I checked on their condition multiple times during the confrontation,” Neji says. “The structure itself was compromised by the battle, resulting in a complete cave-in. There were over 100 puppets broken across the battlefield including twelve I believe belonged to Lady Chiyo. By the end, there was… incredible destruction.”</p><p>“And, at any point, was Sakura…” <em> dead </em>, he wanted to say, but didn’t know how. Still, something about his tone must be telling enough to the Hyuuga prodigy.</p><p>“I was only able to check her status twice after removing the seal due to the enemy’s protective measures. It was difficult to tell either way the first time I took stock of the situation and by the second, the battle had been won. Sakura was fine at that point.”</p><p>“...Aa.” </p><p>Kakashi feels Neji shift back to stand with his teammates and Gai shift on his feet at his side. Naruto doesn’t move from the sleeping Gaara’s side and neither does Sakura move from Chiyo’s too still body. He closes his eyes and breathes deep, steadying breaths.</p><p>It isn’t until much later, when they’re safely back in Suna, and Kakashi is no longer burdening Gai with his deadweight, that he gets the opportunity to discuss it with Sakura.</p><p>“Kaka-sensei, I’m so sorry!” she fusses, fingers glowing aqua as she scans him, trying to find a way to relieve the endless headache from Kamui. “I should have checked and administered first aid while we were waiting for the Suna nin… Maybe you wouldn’t be in such bad shape.”</p><p>Her mouth twists unhappily and Kakashi sees a flash of the twelve year old he had been granted charge of. He’d like to push away her hands, but the strength is not there in his arms.</p><p>“Maa, Sakura-chan, I’m not so bad.”</p><p>“You can barely twitch your fingers, sensei,” she admonishes, fixing him with a look straight off Tsunade’s face. He lets out a nervous laugh, but stifles it as she shifts and the tears are visible on her vest once again.</p><p>“...Sakura.”</p><p>Green eyes turn to his face inquisitively.</p><p>“Tell me about Sasori, about your battle.” He doesn’t know how to broach the subject he really wants to talk about, so he settles for what he needs to know for the sake of the mission. She obliges easily enough, giving a concise summary of the skills Sasori displayed, of how Chiyo and she had worked together, about the antidote and chakra strings, about Chiyo’s choice.</p><p>It’s curious how her voice remains calm and level and her eyes refocus on where she continues to send healing chakra into his system, gently poking at old injuries and encouraging tightened chakra coils to loosen, his sluggish current of energy to flow.</p><p>“With Sasori restrained, Lady Chiyo was able to land the final blow on his chakra core. After that-”</p><p>“How did you restrain him?” he interrupts, knowing this must have been it. She had mentioned the poisoned wire rope glancing her side, the poison gas, the senbon… but in close range, she had held Sasori still enough for the last strike.</p><p>“He… Sasori’s new puppet body had a katana in hand,” she says quietly. “Chiyo was his target and I… caught him.”</p><p>Kakashi hums, closing his eyes. He can almost picture it, though he wishes his brain didn’t supply so many details.</p><p>“Sasori stabbed you.” There is no fanfare, no question in his statement and he listens to her breathing both to gage her reaction and to ensure that she is alive.</p><p>“Yes.” Her chakra retracts from his system and he hears the squeak of the chair she had dragged to his bedside. “I knew he would, that the antidote I had taken was no longer effective, but I saw no other option.”</p><p>He wants to yell at her, scream that it is not an option for her to carelessly step in front of a killing blow. But he knows she is a medic, cares too deeply for life. And he knows he too, would have stepped in front of the blade.</p><p>“I kept a layer of chakra between the blade and my organs, but it got me through the kidney and hit a section of my intestine and stomach,” she says clinically, detached. “I gripped the blade and held as fast as I could when Lady Chiyo injected the last antidote into my leg.”</p><p>Kakashi forces his eyes open, turning from the dust colored ceiling to Sakura. Her hands are clasped tightly in her lap, her gaze in the middle-ground outside the window. He categorizes this along with the other tells of her body language and the pulse and lungfuls of breath he can hear her take. Most importantly, there is no poison and blood soaked katana protruding from her abdomen. He says nothing as she continues.</p><p>“She used her technique to trap and finish Sasori. After that, I couldn’t keep up my chakra output, not against the poison he employed. I had lost too much already and the internal damage was extensive. Lady Chiyo removed the blade-” Kakashi winces, knowing it cannot have been at all pleasant, “-and then she-”</p><p>Drawing a shuddering breath, Sakura’s face hides behind her hair and in her hands. Her shoulders tremble.</p><p>“She used that Forbidden Technique on you,” he surmises. Sakura nods once from her curtain of hair.</p><p>“I- I wasn’t dead yet, so it- she didn’t have to-” she stumbles and Kakashi’s hand twitches to pat her head reassuringly, to halt her words that are snaking into uncomfortable territory. “Why would she-? I’m just- Lady Chiyo was Suna’s- and I’m no-”</p><p>“Sakura!” he snaps roughly. “Please…” He grunts with the effort, but manages to slide his arm over to tap her elbow which sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m… glad.”</p><p>Sakura hiccups as she looks at him through her fingers with reddened eyes. He sees question and surprise there and it causes him to twist his hand and pinch her arm lightly. It’s a close as he’ll get to ruffling her hair with reassurance right now.</p><p>“I’m glad that Lady Chiyo was able to save you, when I could not,” he says, suddenly feeling a lot older than he was. The tears in Sakura’s shirt mock him for being unable to save his important people. The way she grips his hand for a moment before letting go tells him she knows he had to make a difficult decision.</p><p>And no matter how much he knows following Naruto and keeping the Cloak sealed was paramount and Sakura had survived her encounter with an S-class criminal, he can’t help but continue to agonize over all the other ways yesterday may have gone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://happyfanart.tumblr.com/post/634795001736462336/missing-scene-sakura-gets-stabbed-by">Art on happyfanart</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm rewatching the series right now and there are several scenes I would love to rewrite or add in that just would make it feel more complete. If that sounds interesting, please let me know in a review! I can't believe 2020 got me back into Naruto this hard...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>